The Power of Green
by robert32514
Summary: Descended from the House of Oliver, through the Clone of Tommy Oliver, Harry will be the light in the Darkness and will aid the progenitor of his ancestor when he is called into duty. A new Green Ranger will emerge, and a family united will stand strong. A familiar Titan will arise.


**The Power of Green**

**Ch. 1 Confrontations and the beginning of something new.**

**I do not own Harry Potter and/ or The Power Rangers**

**J. K. Rowling and Haim Saban Does.**

**Positive Reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 1 Confrontations and the beginning of something new.**

** November 2, 1991 Privet Drive**

Rubeus Hagrid had just arrived with his bundle in tow. His bundle just so happened to be Harry James Potter, Son of James and Lily Potter. He was just about to hand little Harry over when a voice full of righteous anger called out. "DON'T YOU DARE, RUBEUS HAGRID. Don't you dare hand my Grandson over to him." Turning, Hagrid had just turned as a pair of feminine hands removed the small bundle from his hands. Then said hands smacked the gentle half giant in the face for following Dumbledores orders. The hands belonged to Dorea Potter nee Black wife of Charles Steven Potter who as of this moment walked up to Albus Dumbledore and proceeded to knock Dumbledore on his ass. Then throwing out his hand, he wandlessly summoned Dumbledores' wand that he was fumbling in his robes for, trying to pull out. It flew from his fingers just as he managed to remove it from his person.

Wide-eyed, he could only look upon the brown eyes of Charles Potter whose eyes shined with barely suppressed power. Charles Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter like James Potter, tall, powerfully built with untamed brown hair, but unlike his son James, did not need a set of glasses. Dorea Potter nee Black born of House Black and wife of Charles Potter, standing at just several inches under Charles with black curlish hair, dark brown eyes, with brains, fire, and beauty only the Potters men could love.

Dorea then looked at McGonagall with a look that dared her to speak lest she be cut down right then and there. Minerva McGonagall looked down knowing that the moment she opened her mouth and she would either be dead, or wishing she was.

"I have just lost my son and daughter-in-law. I'll be damned if you take Harold from me and my wife."

"Charles, please."

"SILENCE." Charles bellowed as he released an fraction of his power, power which Dumbledore could only hope to surpass as it was too much and Albus was pushed down to his knees at the show of magical strength. Thankfully Dorea was able to place a sleeping spell on her Grandson as well as a notice me not ward all around them so no one would notice this confrontation, so Charles voice and aura wouldn't wake Harry or anyone within the neighborhood up. "Come anywhere near my grandson or any members of my family ever again, and I will end you both politically and physically. You know I know things about you that no one else does. The truth of what happened all those years ago between you and Gellert. This wand is now mine as it should have been. You can no longer be trusted."

Dorea then stood over Dumbledore with her wand drawn towards Dumbledore between his eyes and it's tip glowing green with only two words needed uttering. "Know this Dumbledore, as of this very night, the House of Potter, and soon the House of Black, Longbottom, and others will no longer be aligned with you and the Order of the Phoenix or with you period. Stay away from my grandson. If I find any curses, binds, or charms on him, either I or my husband will come to finish what we have started this very night."

Dumbledore decided to try a different tactic. He was attempting to place many charms and binds on Harry, the Dursely's, and Number 4 Privet Dr., but with Charles and Dorea here, all of his plans was in shambles. But before he could speak, a series of Pops told Charles and Dorea that Ted and Andromeda Tonks had succeeded in finding both Sirius and Remus. "Charles, what's going on? You got Harry, oh, thank Merlin. Why is Albus on the ground?"

"We will explain later Sirius, for now, we go." Dorea already decided to go with Harry as she popped away immediately. Charles grabbed Sirius and did the same. Ted, Andromeda, and Remus followed and met up back up at Potter Castle as a family gathering was now taking place.

All those gathered, The Potter Clan, the Longbottom Clan, the Weasley Clan, Lovegoods, Bones, Davis', Greengrass', Tonks', as well as a couple of Muggleborn Families who James and Lily befriended, The Grangers and the Creevys'. Then there was Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Remus, Sirius, and the newly divorced Narcissa Black and her newborn son Draco.

The situation was explained by Charles as best as he could tell it. Dumbledore could no longer be trusted. Charles had decided to end the alliance House Potter had with the Order and was taking Harry somewhere where he could live to his fullest potential. Any who wished to follow was welcome. Everyone there had decided to also revoke any alliance their family had with Dumbledore though Molly tried to talk her husband Arthur out of it, he was adamant that it was the right thing to do and forbade Molly from speaking with Albus Dumbledore ever again unless it was about schooling. Seeing as he was the head of the family, she had no choice but to go along with her husbands ruling on the situation.

Sirius and Remus asked if they could join in going with the Potter Lord and Lady who readily agreed. It was a saddened Dorea Black that informed Sirius that his brother died days ago and that his mother followed shortly thereafter when a saddened Kreature had reported to her what happened. Because his father Orion had not officially removed him from the family like Walburga wanted, Sirius was now the new Lord Black. Dorea when Kreature explained what he was trying to destroy had the locket placed within her hand as she held Harry with her other, saw it was having negative effects on the young Potter heir.

She realized something wasn't right and had Narcissa and Andromeda follow her to another room where they would remain for two hours.  
Two hours later, a distressed and tired trio of Black women finally returned with a now sleeping baby Harry whom she had Kreature put to bed. In her hand, was a lead box containing a locket of Salazar Slytherin and a black stone pulsing with darkness. She informed everyone of what she, Narcissa, and Andromeda found and did when the Locket got close to Harry. Voldemort apparently found out about Horcruxs'. They then had Sirius as Lord Black summon Bellatrix Lestrange formerly Black when Kreature informed them that she had something similar in her vault. She tried to fight the call but could not seeing she was still a Black. When she appeared, Dorea stunned her, then had her checked over by her sisters. They found compulsion spells and mental control done to her by both Voldemort and Bellas' own husband Rudolphus Lestrange through a somewhat legal form of Imperio tied to a marriage contract that Sirius as the head of the family now canceled and demanded retribution by law and magic.

Days later Bellatrix would be healed enough to aid in the destruction of both Voldemort and Dumbledore when she was brought up to speed. Oh yes, she would have her revenge. Nobody crossed a Black and lived to tell the tale. Andromeda and Narcissa with Bellas' help used the Black library to find enough information on removing the Dark Mark from her arm. Voldemort wasn't as much a genius as he thought when it came to the Black family. Especially when Bella was able to retrieve and destroy the soul fragment inhabiting the cup of Hufflepuff.

The families would meet up on occasions every year ensuring that they would not allow their children to attend Hogwarts so long as Dumbledore was Headmaster. Who knew what he would pull.

For a few years the Potters remained gone with Harry and the entire Black family joining them to help in raising their own children. Sirius and Amelia Bones married and Sirius adopted her neice Susan. They eventually had a son who they named James who became the heir to House Black.

The Grangers and Creeveys followed the Potter and Black families constant traveling and seeing the world and experiencing new cultures and skills. The Davis and Greengrass Families would watch over Magical Europe with the Weasley family whom Charles had Arthur as Proxy of the Potter Wizangamot seat and Sirius left Cyrus Greengrass as his Proxy with Amelia leaving Travis Davis as her families Proxy.

They traveled the world from Europe, to China, Russia, Japan, and all over. It was this at this time in August 28, 1993, in Angle Grove, California U.S.A. When the Magical World would be found out when an Ancient Sorceress named Rita Repulsa had been freed from her imprisonment on the moon. The Magical Communities all over the world knew of her and feared her greatly as she was one of several beings that could be depicted as a boogey man to many who knew of her and her history within the magical community.

It then came to a head when Sirius and Charles called a meeting of the family once more. But as they did, they then came to know that Zordon of Eltar was once again active on the Earth and had activated the Power Rangers once more. Charles held a secret that had been his to hold for many years. Harry still a child would have to undergo training when he was ready because of something that was passed down to him through his mothers bloodline. When the family consisting of The entire Potter, Black, Longbottom, Weasley, Greengrasses, and others arrived, a long kept secret of Lilys' families past was called into play. Everyone within Magical Britain had heard of a Green and Gold armored warrior who possessed the Power of a Green River Dragon Spirit who defended the world from the forces of darkness. When the Power Rangers came into play, Charles explained that a familiar Green and Gold armored warrior will emerge within the ranks of the new Power Rangers. How he knew this is because he knew Lily Potters Father Harold.

Apparently in the near future, The carrier of the Green Ranger Powers will lose his powers not once but three times in his career as a Green Ranger. Zordon will then have created a new Ranger Power and bestow it upon the former Green Ranger. The knowledge of them knowing is because in the year of February 1995, between the 20th to the 22nd, an Evil Intergalactic Sorcerer named the Wizard of Deception will have cloned the then White Tiger Ranger and recreated the Green Ranger Powers and gave then to the clone whom he brainwashed the moment he was created. The two "Brothers" will be forced to fight one another until the White Ranger gained the upper hand and defeated his clone long enough to end the Intergalactic Sorcerer and free his brother from the Sorcerers mind control. But due to unwanted circumstances, fate could not allow two of the same individuals to exist in the same place at the same time. The Green Ranger was sent back to the Colonials Era within Angel Groves past to be it's protector.

Eventually the family that became the Olivers because of the Green Ranger being Tommy Oliver who would appear one day, the family branched out, some stayed in Angel Grove, the others returned to the Olivers' Matriach, Alice Olivers nee Evans family roots in Europe in which eventually became the Evans family once again. Zordon knew of this and allowed it to transpire for history to remain unaltered. The Oliver-Evans family would maintain the restored Green Ranger Powers and Dragon Dagger should the Green Ranger be needed in the past till then.

Some were skeptical until Charles revealed a long Green box embroidered with gold etchings and a three pronged symbol on a gold coin-like form. When he opened it, he turned it around, there within the box was a glowing gold coin that matched what was on the boxes lid, along with a buckle-like device, and a Dagger that had what appeared to be a flute like setup for playing music, and finally a metal wrist band-like device.

"This is the power coin of the Green Ranger Powers, and the buckle needed to access its powers. The Dagger is used for not just battle, but summoning the Dragon Zord which is currently at the bottom of the Angel Grove Harbor. The Dragon Zord is a colossal elemental robotic beast capable of great destructive power. Only the Green Ranger can control it. And that right, has been passed onto young Harry as by right of Ascension. He is the legal owner and one day wielder of the Green Ranger Powers. And finally, the communicator." He said pointing at the metal band with a green top with metal buttons protruding from on it's side. "This device can allow its wearer to remain in contact with the other Power Rangers, Zordon, and Alpha 5, a little robotic creature with a big dome-like head and an odd personality. Where as Zordon hails from a planet called Eltar, Alpha hails from a planet called Edenoi. When Rita Repulsa destroyed Zordons' body a little over 10,000 years ago, Alpha Five managed to place his essence within a crystal Time Chamber. The Rangers of that Era built a place where Zordon would and could watch over Earth should Rita be freed from her imprisonment on the moon that they placed her in. Alpha 5 has faithfully stayed by Zordons side watching over our world."

Everyone who looked could only gasp in shock. It was Amelia who asked, "What about this Zordon? What does he have to say about the powers here?"

"I used the communicator after Harold Evans passed at the hand of Voldemorts men. Zordon was greatly saddened at the loss of Harold whose father aided Dumbledore and I all those years ago against Gellert Grindewald. Harold never had a chance to use the Powers to stop Voldemort, but when I told him of Harrys' daughters death and young Harolds survival, he was adamant like myself and Dorea that Harry be trained for should Voldemort ever rise again and the Green Dragon Powers be needed, he would be ready to accept and step into his destiny as the new bearer of the Green Ranger Legacy. That is why Harry will be undergoing not just Magical Combat Training, but Martial Arts training from all parts of the world."

"Uh guys, you might wanna come see this." Daniel Granger said as he and his wife Emma directed everyone into the Potter Living room as they watched a news footage on a magical mirror frame turned magical television that Emma and the Marauders came up with. There in all their glory were the Rangers battling a monkey in Gold Armor, and a bunch of gray colored goons that couldn't fight to save their own necks. The gold armored monkey was wielding a gold sword. They then saw as a staff of a bizarre form came from the sky and landed on a magical ley line enabling the staff to begin spouting out red electrical-like magical energy as the earth opened and a magical mist caused the golden monkey creature to grow. The camera operator then zoomed in on the Power Rangers as they held out their arms as one and summoned five separate dinosaur based robotic vehicles called Zords. A giant red Tyrannosaurus, a black Mastodon, a blue Triceratops, a yellow Saber-tooth Tiger, and a pink Pterodactyl. The Rangers were then seen jumping into the high heads of these colossal titans of a Jurassic Era. Suddenly, the Dino-Zords began to change and combine until finally, the Mega-Zord stood in all it's glory. The battle was amazing as the monkey creature that the news had called Goldar battled and eventually lost against the Power Rangers and the Mega-Zord as they summoned a giant sword that began to glow with energy as the robotic Titan held it into the sky intending to slash Goldar who disappeared in flames before the energy strike could reach him.

When the Mega-Zord realized that Goldar was gone for the day moments after, the sword was hurled back into the sky and the Mega-Zord disassembled and returned to the Earth to await the call to battle once more. The entire family inside the living room shouted in joy as Rita was again sent packing as her monkey warrior ran with his tail tucked between his legs. The Rangers had managed to exit the Dino Zords as the screen has shown five separate colorful beams of energy disperse to an unknown location that was too fast to catch.

"So that's what awaits Harrys' future? Huh, imagine that." Remus smiled in good fun.


End file.
